Exposing one's eyes to high amounts of ionizing radiation is fairly common in various trades and industries. It is especially true in the medical profession, particularly with doctors who specialize in fluoroscopic procedures including cardiac catherization. An article written by Dr. H. D. Maillie and W. D. Gregory, both of the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry, appearing in the August 1973 issue of RADIOLOGY magazine particularly points out this problem. On page 463 the authors describe the average exposure to the eyes of cardiologists. It is also noted that, because of this exposure, they can perform only a limited number of catherizations per week. A more detailed description of this problem follows in the article. A table of findings from a controlled experiment is included on page 465. The tone on page 465 seems to indicate that the yearly exposure of cardiologists is higher than that which is recommended by the National Academy of Sciences Advisory Committee on the Biological Effects of Ionizing Radiation (the Beir Committee). In summing up, the authors states, "It is felt that, until it can be established that a high threshold does exist for the radiation production of lens opacities in man, steps should be taken to prevent exposures to the eyes in excess of MPD (Maximum Permissible Dose Ionizing Radiation)." However, the authors of this article do not describe or recommend any steps or procedures which will protect the eyes from radiation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,191,274 and 3,030,628 teach protective face masks and anti-ray eye shields, but neither of these patents discloses an ionizing radiation eye shield of the type described and claimed in the present patent application.
It is, therefore, the principal object of the invention to provide a novel radiation eye shield.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fluoroscopic eye shield which protects a fluoroscopist from the hazards of a direct x-ray beam or the scattered radiation emanating from the patient's body.
Yet another object of the invention is to protect the user's eyes from every angle during cardiac catherization or other lengthy procedures involving fluoroscopy.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a radiation eye shield of lightweight construction and one which remains firmly and comfortably in place during use, even if the user wears glasses.
In particular, the present invention includes a pair of radiation-attenuating goggles of a high density material or one having extra peripheral shielding around the pair of lead-glass lenses. In one example, the housing or frame supporting the lenses suitably comprises the means of support for the additional shielding. However, this extra protective radiation shielding which surrounds the front and side surfaces of the goggles, may also preferably shield the eyes as well from above and below and may actually comprise the same high density material used for the lenses.
The above and other ojects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification and referring to the accompanying drawing, which forms a material part of this disclosure.
The invention accordingly consists in the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangements of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter described and of which the scope will be indicated by the appended claims.